In the past, various types of fasteners, connectors, clasps and the like have been used to secure a variety of personal and non-personal objects. Examples include belts, tiebacks, wristbands, headbands, garters, packaging straps, ribbons, and neckbands amongst many others. At times such fasteners may serve both a functional and a decorative purpose. Often, each type of accessory may perform a specific function only.
Lately, consumers have expressed a desire for multiple use objects. Often, an object may be initially purchased for its functional use, and then it may be discovered that it would have been desirable that the object should provide an ornamental function too. In the case of a fashion accessory, if the accessory is no longer fashionable, the tendency may often be to dispose of the accessory rather than to consider other uses for it because such other uses may not be practical based on the single specific use for which it was purchased (namely ornamental). Over time, such a purchase strategy may be expensive and therefore may defer a decision to update such items in favor of remaining unfashionable.
Moreover, accessories that may provide a coordinated appearance when used in a household or with apparel may be desirable too. Such accessories may enhance the appearance of a home, garment or a consumer's bodily appearance.
In some situations, a proliferation of rigid accessories such as plastic hair clasps may take up significant room, as for example in a handbag. Therefore, it would be advantageous, for example, if a garment accessory could be used in versatile ways instead of having multiple non-interchangeable rigid accessories that may need to be carried in a limited sized handbag.
The currently disclosed improved versatile self-adjusting accessories have multiple ornamental and functional uses and may be configured easily to provide much sought after coordinated appearances while being highly functional and adaptable to various needs.